


More Than Ever

by kisstheloststars



Category: Fugou keiji, The Millionaire Detective, the millionaire detective balance: unlimited, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Boners, Bottom Katou Haru, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Detectives, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, Love, Love Hotels, Love/Hate, Lube, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Mirrors, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Police, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spit As Lube, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Suits, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Tight Pants, Top Kanbe Daisuke, True Love, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheloststars/pseuds/kisstheloststars
Summary: "Believe me, I didn't expect to waltz into a love hotel with another man this evening, either." Daisuke assured, taking his shades off, and fixing his gaze on Haru.The taupe-haired officer almost instantly stopped his rolling around, and used his legs to swing his body forwards, sitting up. He could feel his face flushing more and more, as anger and stupefaction overtook him all at once."Then why the fuck are we here?!" He asked incredulously.
Relationships: Daiharu - Relationship, Harudai, Kanbe Daisuke & Katou Haru, Kanbe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Comments: 34
Kudos: 1172
Collections: Just sum of ma fav ship, Kambe x Haru





	More Than Ever

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THERE, DEAR READERS! <3
> 
> SO, I LOVE FUGOU KEIJI SM??? AND DAIHARU????
> 
> This was literally inspired by ameiro paradox + kaburagi/onoe's dynamics lol :3c
> 
> P.S, I wrote this before ep 2, and by the time I watched ep 2…I realised…I predicted canon kinD OF ??/// dsjsjJDSOKSD JUST THINK OF THIS FIC AS EP 3, AFTER THEY GET OFF DAISUKE’S PRIVATE JET ;) ;)  
> Idk tho, I think the fic gets p weak towards the end but, what can I say, everYBODY WANNA DO WHAT THEY WANNA WANNA DO  
> P.P.S, A HUGE THANK YOU TO THE FUGOU KEIJI DISCORD FOR BEING SO WELCOMING AND SUPPORTIVE! <3 I SERIOUSLY LOVE Y'ALL!!
> 
> Please enjoy reading, dear readers! <3
> 
> Edit: WOW THIS FANDOM IS WILD!! 140+ KUDOS IN UNDER 9 HOURS??? THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT BDJDJSN ;//w//;  
> AND ALSO... A SWITCHEROO FIC WHERE HARU TOPS MAY/MAY NOT BE IN THE WORKS - TO FEED BASICALLY ALL OF OUR NEEDS, oOP-- (SOON) 
> 
> Edit 2: oh my god....1....1k....kudos....1k kudos.... 1k lovely individuals who... Who like my work... ;//w//; I'm... THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I'M ON THE VERGE OF T E A R S AAA 💐
> 
> I'm also ABSOLUTELY OVER THE MOON to announce that I will be partaking in my first ever zine!!! 💐💕😭 
> 
> I will be creating a new Daiharu fic for the wonderful charity zine, called Daiharu Zine: Unlimited! 💕 
> 
> Details of the zine can be found 🌸 [here](https://daiharuzine.tumblr.com/post/629852106840473600/presenting-you-with-our-wonderful-contributors-it) 💴
> 
> Please show the hardworking contributors/mods/fellow artists/writers/creators your support! 💕🥰 
> 
> [Now Available to read in Vietnamese, translated by SprinliaGrand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856877?view_adult=true)

" _Why the fuck am I here..._ " 

It was a genuine question to himself, although it came out as more of a low groan of complaint, if anything.

A complaint which seemed to fall on deaf ears, but Katou Haru didn't care. 

The man with light-taupe hair was used to getting brushed off, or blatantly ignored. He could handle all of that. 

What he _couldn't_ handle, however, was being stuck in such a spacious room with _Kambe-fucking-Daisuke_ , of all people. 

It was just the two of them, and the longer Haru sat in the same room as the man with black, slicked-back hair, the more he wanted to finish this job up and leave, already. 

His irritation was starting to get the better of him. 

Plus, it was bad enough that he was made to change out of his work clothes - abandoning his favourite beige jacket in the process - only to wear a fancy, high-quality three piece suit at the unlimited-illionaire’s command.

Haru was practically sacrificing his comfort over style, which went against his code of living entirely. 

The jacket, waistcoat, and trousers were a light, sand beige in colour, a slim fit, and (he guessed) extremely, _extremely, **extremely**_ expensive.

He recalled looking around the boutique store in disgust beforehand, as Daisuke told him to pick out a different variety of suits that he wanted to try on. Different materials, different brands, different colours - it was the peak of materialism, and before Haru could object adamantly, not knowing the differences, anyway, he had been shoved into the changing rooms with a bunch of clothes that Daisuke had picked out for him. 

It was like a stupid ass movie montage, where he would emerge from behind the curtain in presentation, only to see the rich man holding his chin as he stared him up and down for a brief moment, blue eyes sharp, before shaking his head at him disapprovingly, and sighing out. 

Then, he would send Haru back to try the next suit on. 

_This occurred in a repetitive cycle for at least two hours._

And although he was being forced to wear the suit, Haru knew goddamn well he would stick with his beloved beige, and a loose green tie. 

And, needless to say, Daisuke couldn't change his mind. 

_Small victories._

Of course, much to Haru's own dismay, his ‘partner’-in-questionable-justice had paid for the full formal suit, as well as an expensive silver wristwatch to compliment the look. He hadn't even told him how much it came to, since it _'didn't matter'_. The same went for the price of the room for the night. 

_'Bastard...'_

The transactions themselves were made through Daisuke's black, technologically-advanced shades - and with the aid of whoever-the-fuck-HEUSC the Butler was, communicating through the black, shimmering piercing on Daisuke's left ear, all of the money went through without a hitch.

**_"It has to be done. You have to wear this, if you want to be allowed in."_ **

Haru recalled Daisuke's words, as if they were poison to his ears. 

_But, he knew that the well-dressed man had a point._

All of the visitors wore formal attire, after all, and the floors were made of a reflective marble in the foyer, surrounded by red carpet. It was a rich place, and the reception consisted of fancy sofas, with pillars that held the curved ceiling up. 

Haru knew that, if he wore his regular outfit, he would have been kicked out faster than he could blink.

_'Rich bastards...it doesn't matter what I wear...I'm still an officer of the law, all the same, you know!_

And it was no secret that the upholder of justice despised owing others - be it favours, cash, or something else - even a simple meal. 

But what he hated even more than that, was the fact that he owed this smug, rich bastard, who would flaunt his money around at every given opportunity. 

To get out of trouble, to _cause_ trouble, to interrogate others…

As though money would solve all of Daisuke's problems, and made him untouchable, or something. 

_To Haru, it was a corrupt, poisonous way of living._

The officer felt his irritation overtaking him, snapping back into reality. 

He looked around the spacious room with a frown, taking the luxurious sight in once again. 

The walls were decorated with fancy wallpaper, hung up framed photos, and the entire floor was made of glossy marble, checkered black and white. Two pairs of white slippers lay just in front of the door, although Haru was sure there was underfloor heating. 

The spotlights could be customised in terms of intensity and colour, depending on how one used its remote control, resting on the wooden bedside table. For now, it remained a fancy neutral. 

In the left-hand corner of the room, closest to the door, was a black, shimmering grand piano.

Of course, it hadn't surprised Haru to see Daisuke take a seat there upon arrival, and expertly play a variety of melodies from memory - doing so for quite a while, he might add. 

_'He's a rich guy. 'Course he was brought up to play the piano!'_

The weird thing, however, was that Daisuke looked so sentimental whilst doing it. 

With the slim-fitting black suit he wore, he resembled that of a professional Pianist, and his eyes were closed peacefully. Haru couldn't help but stare silently as he remained stood by the door, his own light, amber eyes unable to look away. 

In the right-hand corner of the room, closest to the door, was a grand, Richmond black leather sofa, placed on top of a fluffy white rug, with a glass coffee table in front of it. Fresh desserts, foods, and fruits lay there, with empty glasses, pre-set drinks, and shots, too.

 _'Pft. Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna drink on the job.'_ Haru thought to himself, eyes squinted. 

To the right side of the room was an extended walk-in closet with sliding doors, positioned next to the en suite door. It might as well have been called an extra room, given how big it was, a bunch of empty hangers inside of it. 

And on the left side of the room was the king-sized bed, mattress as plush as ever, and bed sheets a silky white and black. The bed frame itself was Rococo noir, French style.

Once Haru had kicked his shoes off, he sat cross-legged on the comfortable surface with a sigh. He leaned back, undid his top button, and loosened his tie - the suit was stifling, after all. 

Additionally, the wall next to the left side of the bed couldn't even be called a wall, in the officer’s opinion. 

The entire thing was a full floor to ceiling window, after all, extending from one end of the wall to the next.

It made the messy-haired officer feel weird and exposed, despite the fact that they were up on the 16th floor. 

Haru couldn't lie, though - it presented them with a beautiful view of the evening cityscape. The many lights flickered beautifully in the distance, as helicopters and planes could be spotted flying in the night sky, too.

It almost felt surreal. 

Especially when the bridge was lit up, and the boats rode along the water slowly. 

Although, after Daisuke had let him fall off that bridge the first time they met without so much as an apology, Haru had a weird complex when it came to looking at them - and the water. 

And it's not like he had managed to land a punch of revenge on the bastard's smug face, afterwards - Daisuke underwent special training in England, after all. 

_Of course, that included combat training._

It pained Haru to admit it, but the man had the upper hand, in terms of skill. 

_'I guess if you're rich, you really can do anything you want...'_

Haru frowned. 

Again, Daisuke was infiltrating his thoughts and being insufferable, as usual. 

The real Daisuke was sat on the edge of the bed whilst wearing his shades, and looking out of the window. He then took them off and turned his head around, glancing at Haru for a short moment with a smirk.

"I thought you wanted a chance to prove that you don't belong in the MCPTF?" He asked in a low, silky voice. 

The question laced with amusement pissed Haru off, and it must have been written all over his face, since Daisuke let out a laugh. 

_As though he was looking down on him._

The man then turned back around, wore his shades once again, and continued to look out of the window. 

Haru stared at the back of Daisuke's head, making weird gestures with his hands, and wanting to strangle him. 

The Modern Crime Prevention Task Force was a unit created to keep problematic officers away from others. _Of course he didn't belong there! He was far from a problematic officer of the law!_

Although, he accepted being labelled as one all the same. 

"...I don't belong with the guys in the First Division, either." Haru muttered, dropping the gestures as he scratched the back of his neck with a sigh. 

"Hence why they booted you from their division." Daisuke replied collectedly. 

" _Hey, you bastard!_ Their idea of upholding justice is corrupt!" Haru snapped. 

He would have grabbed the guy by the collar once again, but he realised that he wasn’t worth it.

_And anyway, it's not like Daisuke was any different!_

He was originally appointed as an inspector of the Metropolitan Police Detective Division, but because of his dumb actions ( _seriously, who used their car to bump other cars out of the way, almost killing-slash-majorly-injuring a mother and child in the process?!_ ), and by some weird, twisted chance of fate, Daisuke ended up joining his division.

" _Anyway!_ " Haru huffed out, "While those First Division guys are off doing something important, we're here at a..." 

Haru couldn't even finish the sentence, as he ruffled his already-dishevelled hair, and let out a weird, strangled screech of embarrassment. 

He then fell back on the bed and began rolling around, causing Daisuke to let out a few chuckles.

" _Believe me, I didn't expect to waltz into a love hotel with another man this evening, either._ " He assured, taking his shades off, and fixing his gaze on Haru. 

The taupe-haired officer almost instantly stopped his rolling around, and used his legs to swing his body forwards, sitting up. He could feel his face flushing more and more, as anger and stupefaction overtook him all at once.

" _Then why the fuck are we here?!_ " He asked incredulously.

In response, Daisuke kept his eyes on him for a few seconds. 

The man then sighed out, before looking down at his fancy black wristwatch. 

"Because the suspect is said to arrive in the room of the grand hotel directly opposite ours. 16th floor, room A26." He replied, as though he had rehearsed it, "This is the most convenient way to catch him on film." He stated, "It's our job." 

"If you have your shades to zoom in on the suspect and record everything, then why am _I_ here?!" 

"Because I need sleep, just like you." Daisuke replied, "Plus, I don't want to be held liable for planting bugs and cameras in that hotel room - I could get sued for everything, and it would be a headache to deal with. I’m busy enough as it is." 

Haru parted his lips with a frown, wanting to argue. 

However, he didn't know what to retort with. 

Instead, he pressed his lips into a thin line, eyes locked with the rich guy's seemingly-disinterested ones. 

_Seriously, staying at a fancy love hotel which required formal wear in the foyer, next to a grand, regular hotel?!_

_What next?!_

The officer was used to Daisuke and his unconventional methods of solving cases, but this was...

" _Talk about unorthodox..._ " Haru muttered, closing his eyes momentarily, and falling back on the bed with a loud sigh, "Will this job really take that long? How long are we waiting around for the suspect, anyway?" He asked casually, the boredom dripping from his tone of voice as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Well, the tip I received said it could take all night, if need be."

" _Ugh...fuck._ "

_'An entire night with Kambe? No, thanks.'_

_Haru would rather take his chances elsewhere._

"And that's why you're here." Daisuke informed, "We'll have sleeping rotations, so that we don't risk losing him." 

"So I just...wear the shades, and capture the footage?" Haru asked curiously, staring over at the black glasses Daisuke held in hand. 

"Just wear them, keep watch, and wake me up if you see anything strange. I'll take care of everything else." The black-haired man replied as he handed them over to the officer, and began readjusting the cufflinks of his suit. 

" _You're an unlikable bastard..._ " Haru muttered, frowning whilst inspecting the glasses. 

“The feeling is not mutual, because I don't care about you enough to hate you." Daisuke replied. 

_Haru was really reaching his limit, although he felt a weird tightening in his chest._

"...Your face is going red." The rich man pointed out after a moment, leaning over slightly from where he sat to stare down at Haru's face, "Is it your first time in a place like this?” He teased, smirking. 

Haru felt himself heating up, and clenched his teeth as he swung his body forwards to sit up once again, cross-legged. He buried his hands in his lap.

“ _Of course not!_ E-Even I’ve done this much!” He snapped. 

The look on Daisuke’s face told Haru that he didn’t believe him one bit, and his smirk was as smug as ever. 

_This guy was really starting to piss him off!_

“… _Move, I want to see!_ ” Haru ordered, pushing against the man’s shoulder as he leaned over, peering through the window. 

_Too bad they didn't have a balcony._

_Haru would've locked Daisuke out there for the entire night, otherwise._

* * *

Whilst Daisuke was having an expensive cigar break downstairs in the foyer, here Haru was, keeping an eye on the empty room beyond the window. 

_'No doubt that bastard's having a joyous old time with other rich people, or something.'_ He thought to himself, letting out a huff. 

It felt like the world was at a standstill, and the silence was a bit lonely. 

_'Still, it's weird, wearing the Rich Boy’s shades...'_

After a few moments, Haru let out a sigh, flopping back on the bed. He decided to take the shades off, and placed them on the wooden bedside table. 

He couldn't help but turn his head to look at them for a while, beginning to think. 

_About a lot of things._

Eventually, the taupe-haired officer sat up, shuffling back on the bed, before pressing his back against the pillows. 

He took the remote from the very same bedside table, turning the extremely wide, slightly curved television on. It was large, black, wall-mounted, and placed on the wall opposite the bed. 

"Let's see what's on the news---" 

**_'Oh, fuck yeah---yeah! Ah!'_ **

Haru instantly spluttered at the sudden channel which had appeared, presenting him with images of a woman getting fucked. The inappropriate noises had erupted from the television's speakers, filling the room up. 

He instantly began fumbling around for the remote in a panic, wanting to change it as soon as possible, and almost dropped it a few times in the process. 

Once he tightened his grip on it, and finally changed the channel, he was greeted with more of the same images and noises. 

_Although, this time, by a man._

**_'Oh, fuck--mm--ye-ah! Oh, fuck me!'_ **

_Haru screeched, almost dropping the remote once again._

After turning the television off entirely, he slapped the remote back down on the bedside table, breathing heavily as he stared down at it. 

_He had to calm down._

_'Seriously, who raises the volume up to ninety percent!?'_ He thought to himself, staring down at the sheets. 

_His face felt extremely hot._

Now he knew the embarrassment Kamei felt, when inappropriate ads popped up on his laptop screen without warning. 

Just then, the door opened, and Daisuke walked through suavely, a hand in his pocket. 

_"I'm back."_ He greeted. 

_"Damn it."_ Haru muttered, kissing his teeth in annoyance. 

"You're more hostile than usual," Daisuke commented with a smile, "Did something happen with the suspect?" 

" _No! Nothing!_ " Haru snapped, looking away, "Nothing at all!" 

Daisuke couldn't help but drop his smile, and stare at Haru for a few moments. 

"I see." He sighed out, walking over to the couch, and taking a seat. He crossed one leg over the over, undid his top button, and loosened his tie, before looking up at the ceiling. 

_More silence passed._

" _Hey, Inspector Katou - come and pour me a drink._ " Daisuke ordered spontaneously. 

" ** _Hah?!_** " Haru called out in stupefaction, eyes squinted, and eyebrow cocked, " _Why should I?! **Do it yourself!**_ " 

_"I'll pay you 14,000 yen."_ Daisuke offered with a smirk. 

Haru gaped, before shaking his head quickly.

"Just to pour you a drink?!" He snapped, "You really _are_ pathetic! Don’t think those cheap bribes will work on me! _And you shouldn't be drinking on the job!_ " 

"Fine." The rich man sighed out, "Turn the television on, then." 

Haru's eyes widened, and he almost fell out of the bed. 

" ** _NO!_** " He said in reply, before letting out a nervous laugh, and clearing his throat, " _No, I'll pour us drinks, actually! Non-alcoholic!_ I was feeling kind of thirsty, anyway!" 

Daisuke cocked an eyebrow at the other man, tilting his head slightly.

* * *

A few more hours had passed, and Haru decided to catch up on some sleep, as Daisuke kept watch. 

There was just something about being bundled up in the covers of the king-sized bed, and before Haru knew it, his eyes had shut themselves - disregarding what Daisuke was doing entirely. 

The sleep he managed to catch up on was pure bliss, and by the time he awoke, he felt somewhat refreshed, despite his grogginess. 

He opened his eyes gradually with a quiet sigh. 

The officer then inhaled deeply, before parting his lips to exhale. 

Haru couldn't help but stretch his body out, too, and after recalling where he was, he turned his body over, raising himself to sit up slowly. 

He blinked a few times, seeing Daisuke sat on the edge of the bed.

The rich man’s gaze remained fixed on the window, until he perked up a bit in realisation – he then turned his head around to look at Haru, eyes as sharp as ever. 

"Oh, good, you're up." Daisuke greeted with a nod of his head, "I was just about to wake you." 

"Yeah..." Haru replied quietly, voice soft - the fatigue was far too audible in his tone as he returned a small nod, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Your hair is even messier than usual." Daisuke pointed out with a smirk. 

" _Can you shut up for a minute?_ " Haru asked with a mutter, kissing his teeth, "I just woke up, damn it..." 

"Couldn’t you have at least changed out of the suit, before falling asleep?" Daisuke asked back, the smirk still having not left his face .

" _No._ " 

" _I figured as much._ " 

Like it mattered if Haru slept in the suit, anyway. He was going to burn it as soon as he got home. 

"What time is it...?" He muttered to himself in question, looking down at his silver wristwatch. 

_'3:27am...'_

With a sigh, Daisuke then stood up, taking his shades off in the process. 

"Right, well, I'm going to sleep, now." He announced.

" _In your **suit**._" Haru pointed out, looking up at him. 

" ** _Yes_** _, in my suit._ " Daisuke confirmed.

_'The hypocrisy...'_

The black-haired man then held his glasses out for the other to take. 

"Here." He offered, "I had no intention of sharing the bed with you tonight, so you'd better get up and get to work." 

" _Wh--that's **my** line, you bastard!_"

* * *

As Haru peered through the shades, he found that the sounds of moaning coming from the next room over were becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. 

After Daisuke had fallen sleep, the noises started off small. A few thuds here and there, a couple of murmurs - nothing too out of the ordinary. 

But now, the persistent thumping, grunting, and bed squeaking was beginning to interfere with the officer of the law’s concentration. 

**_'Ah! There! Ah, more! Ah, ye---ah! Mmf!---ah! So good!'_ **

Haru could feel his face heating up far too quickly. Even the tips of his ears were burning, and he took the shades off with a slight frown, eyes squinted. 

_‘Just pretend you can’t hear it…’_ He thought to himself with a nervous gulp.

**_‘Ah!'_ **

_‘Just…’_

**_'Ah!’_ **

_'Pretend…’_

**_‘Ah!’_ **

_‘You can’t---‘_

**_‘Ah, I’m—c-coming! I’m coming---ah!’_ **

The taupe-haired man stood up and threw Daisuke's shades against the cushioned armchair by the television with a silent screech. He didn't even notice that he was breathing heavily, due to the stress. 

“ _Fuck this place! It may look high-end, but they have the thinnest goddamn walls!_ ”

Haru was _trying_ to pretend that he couldn’t hear the noises – out of politeness for the people next door, and to avoid feeling so awkward – _especially_ when Daisuke was sleeping _right there!_

Speaking of the guy, how on earth was he able to sleep through all of that, without waking up? He was bundled up in the bed sheets, breathing softly, and didn't seem to have a care in the world.

_Well, that last part was no different than usual, given the fact that he was an unlimited-illionaire, but still!_

After a few moments, Haru could hear the sounds of exhaling, low murmurs, and some giggling coming from beyond the wall. 

Eventually, the officer was left with no choice but to suck it up.

He sighed out and took a seat on the edge of the bed once again, before running a hand through his loose, unruly bangs, in an attempt to slick them back.

Of course, they fell right back down, continuing to frame his face. 

_More silence._

Haru sighed once more, head hanging low.

“… _Just…what am I doing…?_ ” He muttered to himself, before trailing his eyes down to glance at his crotch.

_The taupe-haired officer then paused, parting his lips._

_He had to do a double take._

He instantly tensed up at the sight, feeling his face grow bright red.

_‘Fuck!’_

Haru couldn’t help but stare at his trousers even more intensely, practically bug-eyed at this point.

They had grown tighter, his dick was hard, and all of a sudden, it became extremely difficult for him to contain his lust. 

The officer reached out his right hand to touch the erection, but quickly snatched it away.

He couldn’t just allow his dick to be freed, springing out from his boxers and trousers! Not with Daisuke in the same room!

With a gulp, Haru’s breathing became shallow, and he turned his head around to look down at the rich man, evidently self-conscious.

Daisuke remained asleep, and Haru couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief, before turning back to stare down at his boner even more.

_‘Think, Haru! Think!’_

He didn’t want to move around on the bed too much, and risk waking Daisuke up.

If the other officer saw him like this, it was practically game over – there would be no way to recover from it. _The shame, the embarrassment…_ the guy wouldn’t let him live it down.

 _This time, it would be Haru who would have to bribe Daisuke with money._ All in order to keep him quiet, and to avoid being humiliated publicly.

But even then, Haru knew that Daisuke would have no need for it – he was rich, after all.

In that moment, the taupe-haired man wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear from this nightmare of a situation.

He couldn’t awkwardly waddle along to the bathroom and take care of it, either, since he had to continue monitoring the hotel room.

Plus, he couldn't afford to stain these pants right now. Daisuke was a perceptive guy – if he saw it, he would put two and two together.

The thought alone pissed Haru off, and the tent he was pitching seemed to have no intention of going away, either.

_A while had passed._

After pondering around in his thoughts, the officer reached the conclusion that, maybe if he became angry enough, his boner would go away. 

If that was the case, then that would be _incredibly_ easy to achieve. 

_He simply thought of Daisuke._

_And just like that, his trousers **grew even tighter.** _

**_'What?!'_ **

The man looked around the room in a panic, not knowing what to do with himself and his reddening face.

Something wasn't right.

_Maybe he was just mixing certain, emotionally-charged thoughts up!_

_Like lust and hate!_

_Maybe if he tried again..._

Haru quickly attempted to recollect himself, eyes closed. He inhaled and exhaled out of his mouth, wanting to stabilise his breathing.

_He thought of Daisuke and his stupid suits._

_He thought of Daisuke and his stupid, smug face._

_‘Yeah, this is definitely working…’_

He thought of the way Daisuke’s premium-brand cigar would rest between his strong, slim fingers, _and..._

_And the way it rested between his lips..._

_Those almost constantly-curled-into-a-smirk lips._

_How they sucked on the cigar briefly, inhaled, and puffed out a cloud of white smoke._

_Those very same lips, sucking on **something else---**_

**_'Woah, woah, woah, woah! Wait! What the fuck am I thinking!?'_** Haru asked himself frantically. 

_This was a fucking nightmare!_

_Why was he thinking of this bastard?!_

And in _that way,_ too!

**_“You’re quite dense, aren’t you, Inspector Katou?”_ **

Haru flinched in shock, feeling a shifting of weight on the bed.

Before the taupe-haired man could react, he felt a pair of hands behind him slither around his waist, and begin to fiddle around with undoing his belt.

" ** _Wait---Kambe?!_** " Haru gasped out in a strangled voice, turning his head halfway to look behind him, " _You're meant to be asleep!_ " 

Daisuke smirked at the man, seemingly wide awake, now.

His eyes were hooded, and he wetted his parted lips with his tongue. 

"For some reason, I find myself unable to.” The rich man replied smoothly, “These walls are extremely thin, and the way you're squirming on the bed is impossible to ignore." He added on.

Haru couldn’t help but shudder at Daisuke’s tone, and the way the man pressed his chest against his back. Bringing both legs over the edge of the bed, Haru was practically sat between them. Their thighs brushed together, and the taupe-haired officer could feel a hardness poking against his back, too.

_‘Is he…also—‘_

The thought was interrupted, once Haru realised his belt had been completely undone, and Daisuke took hold of his zipper, beginning to pull it down.

“Ah--- _bastard, you’re---_ you’re touching me down _there_ , you know!” Haru snapped in warning.

“I am aware, yes.” Daisuke murmured, far too composedly.

" _Wait, the—the--!_ "

" _Don’t mind me_ – you continue on with your work.”

The zipper was continuing to get dragged down, achingly slowly.

Haru was about to implode.

“How--- _ah_ \---“

Haru found his sentence interrupted by an embarrassing moan, after Daisuke got a small part of his boxers caught on the zipper.

It made Daisuke let out a short exhale from his nose.

_‘Bastard! Is he laughing at me!?’_

“How c-can I, when you’re---“

“If we lose the suspect, it’ll be your fault, you know.” Daisuke interrupted in warning – he then paused, “ ** _…Is what I’m doing a problem for you?_** ” He asked.

Haru parted his lips in shock, practically forgetting what he was going to retort with.

_Was this a proposition?_

_Daisuke may be fucking around with him, and teasing him._

_No, but…he was hard, too._

Haru could feel his dick pushing up against his back.

The taupe-haired officer thought about it for a few moments, before turning his head to look away.

_‘Fuck…’_

His cheeks were heating up even more, and he briefly bit down on his lip.

“ _N--…no…_ ” He mumbled, evidently embarrassed.

_‘How embarrassing! I can’t even look him in the face! Fuck!’_

Daisuke exhaled out of his nose once again.

“Good.”

And with that, the man had fully unzipped Haru’s trousers, revealing the pulsing bulge in his boxers.

Haru could feel his skin prickling, and his hairs standing on end from the anticipation. He couldn’t help but lick his lips, eyes now hooded, and his breathing grew heavier.

At some point, Daisuke had become the exact same.

The rich man gathered as much moisture into his mouth as he could, before spitting into his right hand.

And Haru would have felt disgusted, if not for the fact that he had snuck that very same hand into his boxers.

Daisuke couldn’t help but lick his lips, once his fingers had made contact with the other’s cock. In response, Haru shuddered sensitively, squeezed his eyes shut, and gripped onto Daisuke’s thighs without thinking. His shoulders were tensed up to his ears, too.

Daisuke then took a firm hold of Haru’s cock, beginning to jerk him off at a slow, sensual pace. The rich man hovered his head over the officer’s left shoulder, wanting to gauge his reactions.

“ _Ah…_ “

“ _Have you done this kind of thing before, too, Inspector Katou?_ ” Daisuke asked.

To Haru, Daisuke’s voice sounded strange – there was no hint of amusement to it, or judgement. Since his back was pressing against him, and his eyes were squeezed shut, he couldn’t look at his face.

“D-Dunno…” Haru replied in a daze, completely immersed in his own lust, “Mm--…”

Daisuke then proceeded to lap his tongue over the shell of the taupe-haired man’s ear.

“ _W--ah!_ ”

Daisuke grinned, and Haru couldn’t help but shudder even more, subconsciously turning his head away from the fellow officer with a small moan from the throat.

The rich man’s tongue persisted, however, and he sped the pace of his hand up. His movements were somewhat relentless, and at some point, Haru began attempting to match his rhythm, raising his hips when Daisuke’s grip would reach the tip of his cock.

Haru felt bad about the fact that his nails were beginning to dig into Daisuke’s trousers and thighs, too.

But he couldn’t control himself, given how good he felt.

The rich guy didn’t seem to have a problem with it, however - _in fact, he greatly welcomed it_ \- he pressed his lips against Haru’s ear, as the taller would continuously gasp his name out in tiny little moans.

“ _Kambe— **ah** …Kambe…_”

At this point, Daisuke had Haru _panting_ , of all things.

It filled the rich man with a strange sort of pride, and he couldn’t help but let out heated breaths into Haru’s ear, as he began rubbing his crotch up against his back slowly. The friction between their clothes felt frustrating, but amazing all the same.

Daisuke then snuck his left hand behind Haru’s loose green tie, which was tucked into the waistcoat. He hovered for a moment, before attempting to fit his whole hand into the small gap of the man’s shirt, popping one of the buttons off in the process.

For a guy who was immersed in his handjob, Haru was still aware of the small details, and opened his eyes, attempting to turn around.

“T-The button---“

“ ** _Doesn’t matter._** ” Daisuke interrupted, beginning to run his fingers along the man’s nipples.

The moan Haru let out told Daisuke that he was now distracted once again, and his grip on Haru’s cock tightened even more, as he continued to jerk him off.

“ _A—h!_ ”

Daisuke’s breath was growing hotter and hotter as he played around with the buds of his nipples, alternating between rubbing them, and pinching them mercilessly.

Eventually, he couldn’t help but bite down hard on the guy’s earlobe, and the sudden pain sent a jolt of electricity down Haru’s spine.

“ _Ow! Y— **You** \----_"

The taupe-haired man’s protest soon turned into a drawled out moan, as he continued to get palmed by Daisuke. The unlimited-illionaire’s hand was still moving expertly, and was now a slippery mess. As Haru’s precum seeped out of the tip of his pulsing cock, it was just as slippery – if not, more. Daisuke’s hand moved up and down with such ease, attempting to twist the tip of the cock repeatedly, only for it to slip out of his grip. 

“ _I must say, I prefer it when you’re not talking, and moaning like this, instead._ ” Daisuke whispered into Haru’s ear, before trailing his tongue along his neck.

“ _Ah---_ shut— _shut up…Rich Boy…_ ”

“Come on, Inspector Katou…don’t hold back…” Daisuke coaxed, pressing a light kiss against his skin, “ _You can make all the noise you want…_ ”

“ _Now isn’t---the time---to be doing…ah---something like this!_ ” Haru reminded.

It became harder to put a coherent sentence together.

_He couldn’t think straight._

“Quite the contrary…” Daisuke murmured, lips brushing against his neck, “How strange - it’s almost as though you can’t see how beautifully you’re reacting to my touch.”

“ _Ah! Wait--- **Kambe!**_ ”

Daisuke’s eyes were sharp as he bit down on Haru’s neck, all the while gazing at him and his reactions.

The man had his eyes squeezed shut, letting out small gasps and moans at a time as he trembled more and more.

_‘I can feel myself…cumming…’_

Suddenly, Daisuke’s movement stopped altogether, and Haru couldn’t help but open his eyes drearily, after letting out a half-huff half-groan of frustration and desperation. 

He felt drunk, despite not drinking any alcohol. 

“Ka—Kambe…?” He asked.

Almost instantly, Daisuke stood up, grabbed his wrist, and raised him to his feet. Haru was lucky that he hadn’t tripped over. Instead, he was pulled over to the other end of the room.

“ _Wha—_ What the hell are you doing!?” He asked incredulously.

Daisuke noticed his shades on the cushioned armchair, and tossed it to the floor. Not long after, the cushion itself followed.

He sat down, and twirled an extremely confused Haru around, with his back facing him once again. The unlimited-illionaire could feel his trousers growing uncomfortably tighter, and proceeded to pull the taller down by the waist, to sit in his lap.

“Wh—“

“ _Look._ ” He ordered in a slight growl, plunging his hand deep into Haru’s boxers once again.

The taupe-haired officer shuddered and moaned at the sudden contact, mouth hanging open. He raised his head slowly with a slight whimper to register the wall-length mirror opposite them, fitted by the television.

The man’s light, amber eyes then widened, lips parted.

_Seeing Daisuke’s heated expression of want in the reflection, the way their eyes met through the mirror, how flushed his own face was…_

_Haru was practically speechless at how much of a mess Daisuke had made him._

_He looked like one, that was for sure._

“ _Kam---_ “

_And just like that, his lips had been willingly captured by Daisuke’s._

He was turned halfway to meet the rich man, eyes squeezed shut once again, and the two tilted their heads in opposite directions.

As they kissed fervently, it hadn’t taken long until Daisuke had slipped his tongue in, exploring Haru’s mouth unapologetically. He was like an untameable beast, and, to Haru, Daisuke tasted of those premium cigars he always smoked.

His smell was extremely pleasant, though - like cologne, mixed with musky sweat. 

To Daisuke, Haru guessed he probably tasted and smelled of... _poverty_ , or something stupid. He had a sharp nose, since he could smell the Mescaline on those two criminals, before.

They separated after a few seconds to catch their heated breaths, the noises filling up the otherwise silent room. Haru’s eyes had become half-lidded, mimicking Daisuke’s own, and, for some reason, they couldn’t look away from each other. Haru felt light-headed, and their parted lips glistened with a thin layer of spit, too.

Before Haru knew it, he had turned his body around entirely whilst sitting on Daisuke’s lap to face him, legs open and resting on either sides of the shorter’s body.

After slipping his hand out of his boxers, the black-haired man looked up at his co-worker in surprise for a split second – he then smirked and extended his neck out slightly, capturing their lips together once again.

In response, Haru leaned his head down slightly and cupped Daisuke’s face with both hands, feeling their tongues melt against each other.

As the sounds of wet, sticky kissing rung in his ears, the taupe-haired man found that he couldn’t help the moans pouring out from the back of his throat, either. Daisuke was holding him steady with both hands, which were squeezing at his ass, and the man chuckled lowly into their kiss, before Haru had pulled back to catch his breath once again.

" _People will see--outside..._ " He panted, his hands dropping to rest on Daisuke’s shoulders.

"Hm? We're on the 16th floor, don't worry..." Daisuke assured, pulling the man flush against his body, and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"Wait, Kambe— _ah!_ " 

Haru cut himself off after Daisuke pulled at his shirt collar to reveal his shoulder, and bit down on his neck. He felt tender and desperate as the shorter was mercilessly violating his neck, and couldn’t help but grip the back of his blazer tightly.

" _Idiots should stay quiet."_ Daisuke rasped, lapping his tongue over the forming hickey.

" _Hey, I’m not an idiot, you bastard—mfh!?"_

Once again, Haru’s lips had been captured, and he completely forgot what he was about to say, moaning from the throat. 

The kissing had lasted for quite a while, and after parting from each other, a thin, silvery trail of saliva stretched between their open mouths.

Haru suddenly felt overcome with embarrassment, and quickly wiped his lips with his sleeve, turning his head to look away with a frown. 

“The---the suspect...” He reminded, questioning what the fuck he was doing.

However, he couldn't help trail his gaze back towards Daisuke. 

“It's fine. We can afford to look away for a while." Daisuke assured in reply, gesturing to the small black camera set up on the tripod, “You brought it as a backup, just in case anything happened to my glasses, right? _So._ Let’s get you on the bed and prepared.”

“… _'Prepared'_ …?”

Daisuke’s eyes gleamed in amusement, as he flashed the man a knowing smirk.

_Fuck, how Haru hated this smug bastard and his smile!_

* * *

Daisuke slipped his index finger in slowly, making Haru squirm around on the bed.

"I feel… _ah_...weird--- _ah_ \--- _It feels weird, Kambe!_ " He groaned out.

He was on all fours, both his trousers and boxers pulled to reveal his ass and cock - which was as hard as ever. It had practically sprung out, when the slim-fitting clothes no longer confined it, and Haru felt light-headed from the entire situation he was in.

"It’s _'Daisuke'_ , tonight." The man replied, leaning over Haru's back as he continued to push his wet finger in slowly, his other hand holding Haru’s hips in place.

“I said it feels weird, bastard— _ah! T-take it out!_ ”

“Not until you call me _‘Daisuke’, **Haru**._” He whispered, pressing his lips against the man’s ear with heated breaths. 

Haru’s eyes widened at being called by his first name, and his stomach did flips. His heart was thumping, about to leap out of his chest.

He couldn’t bring himself to speak, as Daisuke had begun to move his finger around in small circles, too, pulling and pushing it in and out.

Every time the black-haired guy pushed his finger back in, Haru felt him going deeper and deeper. And by the time Daisuke’s finger was knuckle-deep, seeming to be searching for something, Haru’s body was at his complete mercy.

_His hole was puckering._

He could feel it.

His breathing was beginning to get more ragged, too, as the tips of his ears burned.

"...It's desperate for something thicker to suck on..." Daisuke whispered lowly, a playful amusement to his tone of voice.

No doubt he had a smile on his face, since Haru had now buried half of his face into the pillow, clinging to the bed sheets desperately.

Involuntary moans continued to pour out from his mouth.

" _You---ah! Bastard...ah...fuck you..._ "

" ** _That can be arranged._** "

Daisuke had pulled his finger out, and trailed his hand along Haru's neck. He then held his chin to look up at the headboard, grip soft, before presenting him with his open palm.

" _Come on._ Wet it all for me with your tongue." He coaxed. 

Although intensely embarrassed, Haru’s lust prevailed, and the man did as was asked of him.

Eventually, he was sucking on Daisuke's fingers, alternating between that and tongue, as he licked between the gaps, and up and down their lengths. 

Before Haru knew it, Daisuke had pulled his hand back, and a trail of saliva stuck to the corner of his mouth.

Daisuke then pressed his index finger against his entrance once again, and it slipped back in with ease - as though it hadn't been pulled out in the first place. 

“ _Woah…_ ” Daisuke sighed out with a laugh.

Haru squirmed, pressing his forehead into the mattress. He still hadn’t gotten used to the strange sensation, or Daisuke’s finger and its rhythmic movement.

"I'm putting another finger in." 

Haru felt Daisuke’s middle finger trail along his occupied entrance, until it aligned with the index.

Daisuke moved slowly, massaging his hole, and after a few moments of soft pushing, Haru felt the second finger go in with ease as he mewled submissively.

" _Ah...f--fuck..._ " He gasped out. 

A few moments had passed as Daisuke continued to finger him.

Eventually, it had gotten to the point where the man was ruthless with his movement - pace sped up, and stretching him out further. Haru attempted to catch his breath as there was a prevalent stinging sensation, but the pain merely elevated his arousal. He could barely contain himself.

Seemingly out of nowhere, however, he felt the rich man slip his fingers out of him all at once, and lean back. The taupe-haired officer couldn’t help but sit up, and turn his body around to look at the other.

" _What're you...?_ " He trailed off breathlessly. 

"You don't want HEUSC to hear, do you?" Daisuke replied with a sigh, undoing his earring between his fingers - he then leaned over, placing it on the bedside table, "I don't want to risk anything." He said. 

He then paused, reaching over to the bedside table once again.

This time, he pulled one of the drawers open, and took out a collapsible tube of lube from it.

No doubt the lower drawer contained sex toys and such.

Haru tried to ignore all of it with an awkward cough.

"But…that's only if you press down on it...right...?" He asked.

"That depends – _didn’t you want to bite me?_ " Daisuke asked back with a smirk, " _Or whisper that you love me, or something?_ " 

_Haru’s face flushed all at once._

" _You fucking bastard!_ " He called out, grabbing one of the pillows, and throwing it at the shorter’s face.

"Temper, temper." The other said with a laugh, catching the pillow, and chucking it to the side, "If you keep talking like that, I'll make you masturbate in front of me."

" _Like fuck you will!_ " Haru snapped.

The look on Daisuke’s face practically asked _‘oh, is that right?’_ , before he opened his mouth to speak.

" ** _Do it._** " He stated.

" _No!_ " Haru retorted.

" _How much?_ " 

" _Fuck you!_ You're **_still_** talking like that?!" 

" ** _A billion yen._** " 

" ** _No!_** " 

" _Masturbate._ " 

Haru suddenly let out a moan, after feeling Daisuke take a strong, firm grip of his cock.

"I'm fine with playing along, but can you really afford to, with the state your body is in?" Daisuke asked, grinning toothily, " _Come on, just touch yourself a bit._ I want to see it. **_You_** _, doing it yourself._ " 

Haru felt his face growing even more flushed. 

" _Masturbate in front of me, **Haru.**_ " The rich man pleaded, voice soft.

Being unable to look away from his co-worker and those stupid eyes of his, Haru let out a loud groan of frustration, giving in completely.

" _You're infringing on my privacy, just know that!_ " He snapped.

"As an officer of the law, I have the right to, if you give me reason to." Daisuke chuckled out, “Here, use this.” He offered, dropping the tube of lube in front of him on the bed.

Haru shot the guy a sharp look, eyes squinted, before readjusting himself on the bed, still sat up.

He attempted to spread his propped-up legs apart as much as he could, given the fact that his boxers and trousers were still hanging below his ass, limiting his movement somewhat.

The taupe-haired man couldn’t help but gulp as he stared down at his flushed, sticky cock, and took the tube of lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his palm, before tossing it aside.

He then reached down with both hands and gripped his shaft, twitching slightly at the slick sensation.

Seeing Haru stroke his cock so shyly, trying to keep it hidden with his hands as they moved up and down, making the flushed pink tip poke out teasingly...

" _Ah...mf--ah..._ "

_And those alluring little moans, escaping from his lips._

Daisuke couldn't help but gulp subtly, loosening his tie even more.

After a while of lazy stroking, knowing that he wasn’t going to be allowed to cum yet, anyway, Haru had opened his eyes in a daze. His gaze trailed from his cock to Daisuke, who seemed to be staring down and watching what he was doing intently.

Haru instantly began stuttering out in embarrassment, his face flushing a deep crimson.

" _D-Don't look! Bastard! Idiot! Stupid! Rich Boy!_ " He snapped.

"…I wouldn't have asked you, if I didn't want to see." Daisuke replied with a cocked eyebrow, moving to sit behind him once more. 

" _What're you---_ " 

" _Just keep going._ I'll reach the places you can't touch.”

Haru couldn’t afford to argue with the shorter man anymore, as he felt his waistcoat being unbuttoned, as well as his shirt.

In almost no time at all, Daisuke’s hands had travelled up his shirt, and he felt both of his nipples getting toyed around with.

The taupe-haired officer began groaning out as he continued moving his hands up and down, feeling Daisuke’s lips brush against the back of his neck.

“Hey…Haru…your chest is so _soft_ …” The rich man whispered, “ _Think you can suck me off…?_ ” He asked, pinching the buds of the taller’s nipples.

Haru let out a moan and released his grip from around his cock, before nodding helplessly a few times.

Daisuke removed his hands from under his shirt and stood up with a smile, beginning to take his shoes off, and undo his belt. He wasted no time in unzipping himself afterwards, taking a seat on the bed once again as Haru was readjusting.

Once they were facing each other, Daisuke leaned himself back, his raging erection on full display through his black boxers.

Haru leaned down and pulled the shorts down by the hem – feeling the shorter’s eyes on him the entire time.

Of course, Daisuke’s cock sprung out of the fabric in all its glory, a small amount of pubic hair bunched up around his testicles, and suddenly, Haru couldn’t help but gulp as he stared down at it, licking his lips subconsciously.

Daisuke tilted his head slightly as he looked down at the other with a smirk, tangling his right hand in Haru’s already-dishevelled hair.

“ _Go on._ ” He said.

After receiving ‘permission’, Haru wasted no time in reaching his right hand out, fingers wrapping around the shorter man’s shaft. Daisuke exhaled softly.

His cock smelt like sex and sweat, the closer Haru inched his face towards it. He then gulped one more time, before sticking his tongue out, and beginning to tease at the tip, repeatedly lapping over the slit.

The action made Daisuke flinch, allowing a low, strangled grunt to escape from his mouth. Quite a lot of his strands of slicked-back hair were beginning to fall in front of his face, too.

Even so, Haru didn’t stop his movement, and eventually, took the man into his mouth. As he sucked on the rich man’s juicy cock with hollowed cheeks, his head began bobbing up and down rhythmically, careful to make sure that his teeth didn’t hit.

It was all subconscious, and before Haru knew it, the man above him had turned into a groaning, panting mess, his head leaning back and turned up at the ceiling. His eyes were closed, however, as his grip on Haru’s hair tightened, and his flushed face reddened even more.

“ _Fuck---ah---you’re good, Haru…_ ”

“Feel good, Rich Boy…?”

“ _So good…_ ”

* * *

By the time Daisuke had been sucked off enough to nearly cum in Haru’s mouth, he pushed the taller against the bed, forcing him back on all fours.

Daisuke began stroking his dick a few times with his own hand, before holding it in place. 

He then shifted on the bed and aligned himself with Haru’s entrance, eyes half-lidded. His fellow officer remained as quiet as he could, although the small exhales and strangled moans at the back of his throat hadn’t gone unheard in the midst of the otherwise silent room.

“Before we go any further, is no condom okay for you? I _am_ clean.”

“ _It’s fine, you bastard!_ Just--- ** _ah_** _\---do it, already!_ ”

Daisuke didn’t have any complaints with that, and immediately set to work.

He began lightly prodding the tip of his cock at Haru's entrance, making the taupe-haired man shudder.

Haru couldn't help but let out a loud gasp of surprise, once feeling the cold lube drip onto his ass. He then jolted slightly after feeling a wet, sticky sensation pooling around his entrance, noticing that Daisuke was squirting more of the lube to drip down onto his cock. The tip was soaked as it continued prodding, and trails of lube were trickling down his shaft.

_It felt extremely wet._

He arched his back even more once Daisuke had slowly pushed himself into him, the lube following inside, too. Haru couldn't help but buck his hips, before feeling an indescribable ecstasy that lasted for a split second, making him cry out.

It was like Daisuke’s cock had found a switch inside of him, or something, and the rich man seemed to notice it, too, as he let out a laugh.

“ _Found it._ ” He said in finality, sounding as smug as ever.

The shorter then pulled out slightly, before slamming himself back into Haru violently.

The taupe-haired man’s mouth hung open as he let out a loud, sensitive moan, feeling his entire body trembling. Daisuke then repeated the motion, and Haru choked back on a sob, before pushing his own cock into the bed with a groan, panting out wildly. He needed something – some sort of extra stimulation.

Thankfully, the sex hurt a lot less than he thought it would, because of the lube. 

" _Woah, amazing..._ you're tight, but still sucking me in so _eagerly..._ " Daisuke muttered, starting to thrust into him slowly, and holding him in place by the hips. 

Every time he thrust into him, Haru’s cock would press into the mattress, then out, giving him a frustratingly sweet friction. It got to a point where Haru couldn’t support himself on all fours, either – he felt his chest collapse onto the mattress, and his arms rest on the pillows in front of him.

" _Don't---ah--fucking talk!_ " Haru snapped, his hips still raised for Daisuke’s pleasure, “ _Ah—there!_ ”

“ _Hm? Here?_ ” Daisuke asked, leaning over his back to grunt in his ear, breath hot against his skin.

“ _Ah---ye-yeah--- **there** , Daisuke!_”

Daisuke continued to thrust into Haru, repeatedly hitting his prostate.

Eventually, the rich man’s grunts became louder and louder, and his thrusts became more and more relentless, making Haru feel like jelly, as his mouth dripped with saliva.

The room was now filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, as well as their moans, grunts, and pants. At some point, Daisuke’s hand had slithered back around Haru’s cock, and began to jerk him off.

Haru knew that both he and Daisuke hadn’t expected to come to a love hotel with each other.

_And yet, here they were._

_On the verge of **cumming** together, in said love hotel._

“ _Ah—Haru…Haru…fuck…_ ”

“ _Dai---ah!—suke…_ ”

Calling the other by their first name so desperately, with so much lust, and love.

As though they needed the other.

_Now, more than ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, abrupt ends, am I right? I had a few more ideas for this fic, but I just couldn't churn out any more words, so rip me ;//w//;
> 
> also, remember the camera they had set up on the tripod, to capture the suspect?
> 
> yeah, basically, the next morning, they check the footage to see that the suspect hadn't even shown up, and all that was captured was the sounds of them having sex, lol oops :3c
> 
> (btw 14,000 yen is like £100 lmao daisuke thirsty)
> 
> P.S A **huge** thank you to SprinliaGrand for working so hard to get this translation completed! I really appreciate it AAAAA!! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hơn bao giờ hết](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856877) by [SprinliaGrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinliaGrand/pseuds/SprinliaGrand)




End file.
